


slipping through our fingers

by meggymooboob



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, i mean everyone else is mentioned so, theyre old men in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggymooboob/pseuds/meggymooboob
Summary: it's finn's birthday. he and poe spend the day looking back at memories





	slipping through our fingers

**Author's Note:**

> [breaks knuckles] time to see cute gay old men

“Happy birthday, sweetpea.”

 

Finn looks up from his book to see Poe, who is leaning on his cane and holding a crudely wrapped package with a hopeful smile on his face.

 

“What’s this?” Finn asks, folding the corner of the page in his book, scooting over a bit to make room for Poe, “another gift?”

 

“The flowers weren’t your real gift,” Poe confirms, groaning a bit as he sits down, placing the gift on Finn’s lap and his cane beside the couch, “and neither was breakfast. And don’t bend the pages, we have bookmarks. You’ll hurt the book.”

 

“The book can’t feel anything.”

 

Poe grins, “how would you know? You’re not a book.”

 

Finn laughs, beginning to untie the twine with shaky fingers. “Is it another sketchbook?”

 

“Mmm, close, but no.”

 

“Really? I’m surprised,” Finn unwraps the present and reveals the bound leather book with the engraving  _ all my loving  _ on it, “it looks like a sketchbook.”

 

“Open it,” Poe urges, nudging Finn’s shoulder gently. “I didn’t spend all this time for you to admire the cover.”

 

Finn jokingly sticks his tongue out at Poe then opens the book, immediately greeted with a note on the first page. 

 

_ Dear Finn, _

 

_ Happy birthday sweetpea! 70 years old, huh? How time flies! It feels like yesterday when we got hitched. Our lives until here has been crazy. As much as I wish I could bring the good ol’ days back, this is the closest I could get to it. I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.  _

 

_ Love, Poe _

 

“I love you too,” Finn says, his voice a bit softer, leaning over a bit to kiss Poe softly, “so much. And I have a feeling that this is going to make me cry.”

 

Poe chuckles softly and presses a kiss on Finn’s cheek, leaning his head on his shoulder, watching Finn begin to open the scrapbook.

 

The first page is baby photos of the both of them. Poe being held by his mother, an embarrassing photo of Finn being bathed, Poe with baby food smeared over his face in the middle of a happy squeal, Finn being held between his mothers. 

 

Finn’s eyes lingered on his mothers, neither of them with them anymore. His mom had died three years back, but his Ma had died just a couple months ago. Finn is still healing since then and he lets his fingers gleam over their young, happy faces. 

 

“I miss them,” Finn whispers, flipping the page.

 

“I know. They’re in a better place.” 

 

Neither of them knew what the place is, but it made Finn happy to think his mothers are together again and happy. 

 

The next two pages are bursting with kid photos, one page for Finn and one page for Poe. Finn chuckles and points out a photo of toddler Poe, tearfully pouting and showing off a band-aid on his elbow. 

 

“What happened here?”

 

“I fell off my tricycle.” Finn laughs and Poe can’t help but join in. “What?! It was a traumatic experience for me! I refused to ride it for a week.”

 

Finn grins, admiring a photo of himself clinging onto a stuffed duck, “Well, good thing you did or else you wouldn’t be the same Poe Dameron I know and love. Who would you be if you weren’t speeding on your motorcycle or recklessly driving around the city?”

 

“I’d probably be miserable, not being with a person such as you.”

 

“Aww, we have a charmer here.” 

 

“It’s the truth,” Poe smiles, biting his lower lip, “c’mon, flip to the next page.” 

 

“Someone is impatient, let me look at the photos for a moment, it’s my gift after all.”

 

“I think you’ll like the next page.”

 

“I don’t trust that tone,” Finn teases, running his eyes over the page one last time then finally turning it, “I don’t see anything -”

 

Finn gasps and shuts the book.

 

“You did not.”

 

Poe snickers. “I did.”

 

“Why  _ that _ photo?”

 

“Because you love me. And I love you. And we shouldn’t forget the past.  _ And _ it’s our teenage years, why not remember it as embarrassing?” 

 

“But why that one?” Finn cringes and opens the scrapbook again to the page, his eyes glued on his 16 year old self, full of braces, an unfortunate haircut, and an unflattering expression on his face. “I could’ve gone on just as happy without seeing that photo of myself.”

 

“Don’t worry, I added some embarrassing photos of myself to balance it out.” He points to a photo of himself with olives stuck up his nose, a snapshot of teenage Poe in the middle of a burp, and a photo of himself with a mustache and slicked back hair. “I really tried to make that haircut work. I went to school like that for a couple days. Biggest regret of my life.”

 

Finn snickered, imagining Poe walking down school hallways like that. “Did it come with a tuxedo?”

 

Poe smiles, “no, it came with a sweatshirt and baggy pants. I don’t really know what I was thinking.” 

 

The next couple pages were of them as bachelors, blurry photos of Poe from his drunken nights with Kare, Iolo, and Muran. Photos of Finn and Rey trying out different clothes and at different restaurants in their famous search of the weirdest and most abandoned restaurant in town. 

 

Eventually the photos of each other stopped being separated. The first photo of Finn and Poe together was a group photo with them, Rey, Jess, Snap, Iolo, Kare, and Oddy out for some drinks (and if Finn remembered correctly, everyone had gotten horribly drunk except for Finn and had to drive them back to their apartments). 

 

“Were we a couple then?” Poe asks, pointing to a photo of the both of them smiling at the camera, Poe with a pink tint to his cheeks, “I don’t remember.” 

 

“Neither do I.” Finn eyes younger Poe’s hair, distantly remembering how it felt to to run his fingers through the thick curls. Now? Finn wraps his arm around Poe’s shoulder, fingers playing with the short hair. Completely buzzed. 

 

“I miss your hair.”

 

Poe sighs. “I do, sometimes, but then I remember what a bitch it was to maintain then I change my mind. And I’d rather keep it like this than end up bald” Poe had heard on one fateful trip to the barber that if he kept his hair buzzed, he would never go bald. “Unlike you.”

 

“Leave my hairline out of this.” 

“Sorry, sweetpea, I couldn’t help it,” Poe says, pressing another kiss to Finn’s cheek. 

 

They went through photos of them at the beginning of their relationship, where everything was exciting and new. They laughed at a photo of themselves sharing a milkshake with Jess and Rey looking disgusted in the background. Photos that Poe took of Finn, Finn painting, Finn cooking, Finn laying in their bed with a book on his chest, beaming at the camera. Of course, photos Finn took of Poe, Poe playing his guitar, Poe on his motorcycle, Poe with a small kitten on his bare chest.

 

“Wait,” Finn says, pointing to a photo of Poe asleep on their bed, “where did you find this? I took this secretly. You wouldn’t let me take photos of you asleep.”

 

“Well, yea, taking photos of each other asleep is a bit creepy.”

 

Finn wordlessly gestured to the page with three photos of himself asleep.

 

“Ok, well, I was just insecure about the little wrinkle I got between my eyebrows.”

 

“Oh, well, it’s okay,” Finn says, smiling softly, “you don’t have it anymore.”

 

“I don’t?”

 

“It’s blended in with your other wrinkles.”

 

Poe barks out laughing at that, and Finn winks at him. “Payback for the hairline comment.” 

 

Finn turns the page, and it makes his heart jump. 

 

_ You are cordially invited to the wedding of Poe Dameron and Finn Smith… _

 

“How long will it be this year?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Since we got married,” Poe says, admiring the picture of them at the altar, a teary bridesmaid Rey on the far left, “shouldn’t we be close to our 50 anniversary yet?”

 

“Six more years to go.” 

 

“Close. Do you know the colors for that?”

 

“I have no idea.” 

 

They stay on their wedding and honeymoon photos for a while, laughing at old memories and wishing they were back at the beaches again. 

 

A couple of pages later, Bebe is introduced. 

 

They both sigh at the first photo of Bebe, in her stroller, asleep with an orange and white binky in her mouth and a homemade onesie from Leia Organa. 

 

Beatrice Shara Dameron, lovingly known as Bebe, entered their world May 25th on a humid, rainy day. The first night they had Bebe, Finn and Poe did nothing else other than take turns holding her. It was exciting and new, but also terrifying, knowing that now there was a tiny human whose life depended on the both of them. 

 

“She was so small,” Poe sighs, “remember her silly laugh? She’d always laughed when we blew raspberries on her tummy.” 

 

Finn chuckles, remembering fondly the day they found that out and how they spent the whole night laughing until all of them were breathless and ready for bed. “She was such a good baby.”

 

“She was, but not a good toddler.” 

 

He turns the page and is greeted with toddler Bebe, her hair stuck up in different angles after getting into the bottle of glue and getting it  _ everywhere.  _ That wasn’t a fun day. For Finn or Poe, at least. Bebe was quite pleased with her “new hairstyle” and threw quite a fit when Finn and Poe scrubbed her clean. 

 

“Remember when Bebe and I tried to make you dinner?” Poe says, pointing to a candid of himself and Bebe working diligently in the kitchen. “Too bad you didn’t get the results, everything was burnt and tasted bad.”

 

“It was sweet though,” Finn says, “I was touched.” 

 

Time slips by throughout the day as they reminisce on old memories, laughing at stories from Bebe and remembering the ones that left them throughout the years, watching the both of them slowly age page by page. 

 

The most recent photo of them was at Rey and Jess’ house, them on the swing on their porch, Rey and Jess’ little dog nestled in Finn’s lap and Poe dozing off beside him.

 

Finn hums happily, remembering that he had brought over pastries for all of them to share, the four of them talking over the dinner table, catching up with each other and laughing with each other. 

 

Finn finally flips to the last page of the scrapbook, and his fingers tighten around the leather book. 

 

_ In Memoriam _

 

Finn immediately feels his throat constrict a bit at the photos of his mothers, at the photo of Shara and Kes, Luke, Leia and Han, Muran, Snap… 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Finn nods, swiping the tear on his cheek and sniffling a bit. “Yea, I’m fine. It’s very sweet.” 

 

“I’m glad you find it so.” 

 

Finn smiles and closes the scrapbook, placing it on the coffee table. “Thank you so much, honey, it’s perfect. I love it so much. I love  _ you _ so much _.  _ What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“You were just yourself. You deserve everything. And while I’m still working on getting you everything -”

 

“You’ve already given me everything,” Finn interrupts, reaching over and cupping Poe’s cheek, “you’ve given me a family, an amazing marriage, a perfect life. I don’t know what your definition of ‘everything’ is, but that is my everything. And I’m so happy that you’re apart of my everything.”

 

Poe’s face gets warmer in Finn’s hands. “I’m happy you’re apart of mine too.”

 

Finn smiles and connects their foreheads together, their noses barely touching. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, sweetpea. Happy birthday.”

 

They kissed, and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhh yea thank u for reading! you can find me on tumblr (tiefightrs) crying over star wars


End file.
